PPGXRRB songfics
by XThatGirlWithTheFaceX
Summary: the first 3 are for 30secondstomarsfan101's contest. any others are just some i want to do XD. enjoy!
1. TShirt

This is for a contest by 30secondstomarsfan101. it'll have three parts because I like the reds, blues, and greens equally.

Buttercup/Butch: T-shirt by Shontelle

**Buttercup's POV**

**Hey ****  
****let me tell you no, ****  
****ooh (ooh)****  
****babe (yeah)****  
****hey**

****He left. He just got up and left.

******Try'na decide Try'na decide if ****  
****I really wanna go out tonight ****  
****I ****  
****Never used to go out without you****  
****Not sure I remember how to****  
**

Should I really go out with my sisters tonight?

******Gonna be late Gonna be late**** but****  
****All my girls gonna' have to wait 'cause****  
****I dont know if I like my outfit****  
****I tried everything in my closet****  
**

Tried on jeans, skirts, even dresses. I didn't feel right to wear any of it.**  
****  
****Nothin feels right when Im not with you****  
****Sick of this dress and these**** Jimmy Choos****  
****Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool****  
****Try'na dress up when Im missin you****  
**

I can't do it. You know what this is stupid

******Imma step out of this lingerie****  
****Curl up in a ball with something Hanes****  
****In bed I lay**

**With nothing but your T-shirt on (oohoo)****  
****W****ith nothing but your T-shirt oon****  
**

I'd just gonna curl up on my bed. And wear one of his old shirts.**  
****  
****Hey****  
****  
****Gotta be strong, gotta be strong but Im ****  
****Really hurtin now that you're gone I ****  
****thought maybe I'd do some shopping****  
****But I couldnt get past the door and**

******Now I dont know, now I dont know If Im****  
****Ever really gonna let you go and I ****  
****Couldnt even leave my apartment****  
****I'm stripped down, torn up about it now****  
**

Bubbles invited me to go shopping but when I was about to leave I thought of him and started crying.

******Nothi****n feels right (now) when Im not with you****  
****Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos****  
****Takin them off (hey)'cause I feel a fool****  
****(Try'na dress up) ****  
****Try'na dress up when Im missin' you (Im missin' you)**

******Im'a step out of this lingerie****  
****Curl up in a ball with someth****ing Hanes(hooo)****  
****In bed I (lay) lay****  
****  
****With nothing but your T-shirt on (I'm all by myself with)****  
****With nothing but your T-shirt on (ooh)****  
****With nothing but your T-shirt on****  
****('cause I miss you, 'cause I miss you)****  
****With nothing but your T-shirt on****  
****(said I missed you**** ... baby)****  
**

I pulled his shirt back on and laid on my bed. I couldn't go shopping, I always had him with me for his opinion. I wouldn't be able to choose anything to buy.

******Try'na decide Try'na decide if ****  
****I really wanna go out tonight ****  
****I Couldnt even leave ****my apartment****  
****I'm stripped down, torn up about it ****  
**

Should I go out with the team, I mean we _did _win the national championships.

******Cos Nothing feels right when Im not with you****  
****Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos (oohoo)****  
****Taking them off 'cause I feel a f****ool****  
****Try'na dress up when Im missin you (when Im missin you)****  
**

I'd be alone. I wouldn't have anyone to be with afterwards.

******Imma step out of this lingerie****  
****Curl up in a ball with something Hanes (hooo)****  
****In bed I lay (lay)****  
****  
****yea hey****  
****  
****Nothing feels right when Im ****not with you (hoooho)****  
****Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos (yeah yeah)****  
****Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool****  
****Try'na dress up when Im missin you (cos i miss u)****  
****  
****Imma step out of this lingerie****  
****Curl up in a ball with something Hanes (promise if u do)****  
****In be****d I lay (im ma bed)**

I curled up on the bed in his shirt again. I felt like one of those soap opera heroines that just lost their lover. Blossom said it's not healthy for me to hold on to him. But I just can't let him go.**  
****  
****With nothing but your T-shirt on****  
****said i got nothing but ur T-shirt on (hey)****  
****(cos i wana b close to u)****  
****With nothing but your T-shirt on (i remember when, u would like to see me with nothing but)**

I remember he used to love seeing me in **  
****With nothing but your T-shirt oon ****  
****  
****hey****  
****  
****nothing but ****your t-shirt on****  
****(let me tell you no)****  
****nothing but your t-shirt on****  
****with nothing but your t-shirt on****  
****nothing but ur t-shirt on (nothing feels right)****  
****with nothing but your t-shirt on****  
****nothing but ur t-shirt on**

Just as I was about to fall asleep in his green shirt, the one I couldn't let go of, I hear the door open. I sat up and saw Butch standing in the doorway.

"In my shirt again, eh Babe?" I looked down blushing. He knew I would be in his shirt.

"Yeah I just couldn't let it go." I confessed.

"Will you forgive me for leaving?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Just promise you'll never leave again." I stretched and pecked his lips.

"I promise." He whispered in my ear.

End of the greens.

Next Blues with Dreaming of You by Selena


	2. Dreaming Of You

This is part two! Blues. Selena's Dreaming of you.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
**

I waited until my sisters fell asleep before walking out on the balcony. I stared out into the clear sky the star glowing brighter than ever. Suddenly one flew across the sky. "I hope you're thinking of me, wherever you are." I murmured.

**Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me  
**

I went back inside and laid down. I fell asleep and the first thing that came to my dreams was Boomer.

**Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?**

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)  


I saw him on the street, he'd grown a lot since the last time I saw him. I wonder if he'll ever see the real me. I wanna hold him close to my heart but for now all I have are my dreams of him.

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me  
**

I'd rather be here in my room, dreams of you filling my mind, than anywhere else in this house.

**Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin **

I was sitting in the park one Saturday morning. I was watching everything from the leaves in the trees to the happy couples walking through. Then I heard steps behind me. I turned and saw Boomer looking down at me a sincere smile gracing his features. "Bubbles, I need to tell you that… I love you. I have for a while, but I never had the courage to tell you till now."****

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"  


I looked up at him. "Boomer do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do, I really love you."

"I love you, too." I told him.

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...**

3 Years later

I'm on the balcony looking out across the clear sky. I felt strong arms wrap around my wait.

"Star gazing again, mi amor?" his voice asked.

"Just remembering something." I reply. My husband kissed me gently before saying.

"Let's go back to bed, love." With that we went back inside, and went to sleep. Dreams of him filled my mind.

End of blues

Next the reds.


	3. Things Ill Never Say

I don't know when or how, but I've developed a huge crush on my counterpart, Brick. I didn't know how to tell him or if he even knew I was there.

**I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
**

He walked up to me in the hall but I couldn't look at him. I knew my face was crimson, I couldn't even speak. Why was I like this?

**Cause**** I'm feeling nervous ****  
Trying to be so perfect ****  
Cause I know you're worth it ****  
You're worth it ****  
Yeah**

**If I could say what I**** want to say ****  
I'd say I wanna blow**** you****… away****  
Be with you every night ****  
Am I squeezi****ng you too tight ****  
If I could see**** what I want to see ****  
I want to see you go down ****  
O****n one knee ****  
Marry me today ****  
Gues****s, I'm wishing my life away ****  
With these things I'll never say **

If only I could blow him away like I used to. I dream of him kneeling and asking for my hand. But who am I kidding that won't happen.

**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
**

There are times when I wanna spill out my heart to you. But what use would any of it be if you don't even like me? I don't understand how you can't see how I feel about you.

**Cause**** I'm feeling nervous ****  
Trying to be so perfect ****  
Cause I know you're worth it ****  
****You're worth it ****  
Yeah ****  
****  
If I could say what I**** want to say ****  
I'd say I wanna blow**** you****… away****  
Be with you every night ****  
Am I squeezing you too tight ****  
If I could s****ee**** what I want to see ****  
I want to see you go down****  
On one knee ****  
Marry me today ****  
Gu****e****s****s, I'm wishing my life away ****  
With these things I'll never say ****  
**

It kills me every time I see other girls around you. I wish I could be around you like they are.

**What's wrong with my tongue ****  
These words keep slipping away ****  
I stutter, I stumble off ****  
Like I've got nothing to**** say ****  
****  
Cause**** I'm feeling nervous ****  
Trying to be so perfect ****  
Cause I know you're worth it ****  
You're worth it ****  
Yeah ****  
****  
Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say ****  
If I could say what I**** want to say ****  
I'd say I wanna blow**** you****… away****  
Be with you every night ****  
Am I squeezi****ng you too tight ****  
If I could see**** what I want to see ****  
I want to see you go down****  
On one knee ****  
Marry me today ****  
Gu****e****s****s, I'm wishing my life away ****  
Wit****h these things I'll never say ****  
Oh, t****hese things I'll never say**

-Graduation-

"I still can't tell Brick how I feel, and today maybe the last day I'll see him." I mutter softly only people with hearing like mine, could hear me.

"How do you feel?" I turn swiftly and see none other than Brick, in his cap and gown.

"I-I u-um…" I stutter. Suddenly I'm being embraced by two strong arms.

"I'm not sure you feel the same way but, Blossom, I love you. Always have, always will." He says into my hair. I wanted to cry in joy. "Please don't cry, I understand if you don't feel that way." I shook my head viciously in to his chests.

"Brick it's not that I don't like you." I said as I look up at him, "I do like you, but I didn't think you liked me. That's why I never said anything."

-Years later-

My husband and I, sat on the porch, my daughter, Bridget, looking at the ring on my left hand, "Momma, how did you find out daddy loved you?"

"It started with things she thought she'd never say." Brick said smiling, our eight month old son, Bryan, in his arms.

End this is the last of them. Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne.

Oh and if you didn't catch it, in the last chapter Bubbles's husband is Boomer.


	4. Say My Name

Blossom's POV

We'd been going out with the ruffs for a while now but it feels like we're drifting apart. I mean at first it was nice but now I don't know. We are 19 now and we have bodies that would make models jealous. But I guess that doesn't matter to them. I mean there are plenty of other guys around but none of them are like our counterparts.

"Bloss, Robyn wants to know if you wanna go karaoke tonight?" BC yelled from her room in our apartment.

"Sur-" just then my cell rang, "Hello?"

"_Hey babe, the guy's wanna know if you girls wanna go karaoke tonight?" _Brick's asked half-heartedly.

"Sure meet you there?"

"_Yeah bye" _with that he hung up. I missed when he used to say 'I love you' before hanging up. I took a quick shower fixed my hair into a low ponytail tied with a bow. I pulled in my faded skinnies and hot pink halter. I pulled on my usual flats before going down stairs. BC's choice of clothes for the evening was an 'Avenged Sevenfold' baby tee, black skinnies and lime green converse. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tube top, an khaki skinnies, and navy flats. Robyn was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt, white skinnies, and black converse. BC had her hair in her traditional pixie, Bubbles with her pigtails, and Robyn had a headband with a lace rose. We nodded to each other and went outside.

"My car!" Bubbles chirped. We shrugged and got in her cerulean blue convertible. We got there and met up with some of our other friends.

"Hey you three should go sing." Carol smirked.

"I bet you'd be great." Michael added. I looked at my sisters.

"Either one of you thinking revenge?" BC asked.

"if you mean to our supposed-to-be guys, then yes." I replied. Bubbles grinned evily

"Let's go then." She said before walking to the DJ. We walked up on stage after getting our head sets.

"These girls are gonna dedicate this to all the guys who aren't paying attention to their girls, and the girls who wish they would. I glad to introduce Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup to the stage." He smiled before getting off and playing the music.

Bubbs: **Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?**

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Betta say my name

Any other day I would call you would say  
"Baby how's your day?" But today it ain't the same  
Every other word is 'uh-huh', 'yeah okay'  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?  
If you took it there, first of all let me say  
"I am not the one to sit around and be played"  
So prove yourself to me and the girl that your playin'  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday?

BC: **I know you sayin' I'm assuming things  
Something's goin' down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be a reason why your acting strange  
Nobody's holding you back from me  
'Cause I know how you usually do  
When you sayin' everything to me times 2  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there tell me who**

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Betta say my name

Bloss: **What is up wit this, tell the truth who you with?  
How would you like it if I came over wit my clique?  
Don't try to change it, now see you got to bounce  
When 2 seconds ago you said you just got in the house  
It's so hard to believe that you were home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question, why do you feel you got to lie?  
You caught up in your game, you cannot say my name**

BC: **I know you sayin' I'm assuming things  
Something's goin' down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be a reason why your acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
'Cause I know how you usually do  
When you sayin' everything to me times 2  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there tell me who**

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Betta say my name

Bubbs: **Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
**Bloss: **Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh**

BC: **I know you sayin' I'm assuming things  
Something's goin' down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be a reason why your acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
'Cause I know how you usually do  
When you sayin' everything to me times 2  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there tell me who**

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Betta say my name

Bloss: **Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?**

Bubbs:**Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Betta say my name**

Bloss: **Thou shall know she can't love you**

Once we finished we got a round of applause. We bowed then got off stage. We went back to our table and grabbed our stuff.

"We're gonna head out early if you don't mind." I said before we walked out.

"Did either of you see the guys?" I asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Were they supposed to be there?" Bubbles asked. I nodded.

"Brick said they'd meet us there, but…" I trailed off. Just then I felt arms around my waist. I turned to see Brick. I turned back and saw my sisters with their counterparts.

"You could've told us if something was bothering you." Boomer mumbled into Bubbles's ear. She smiled.

"If anything bothers you tell us. Please?" Butch smiled and hugged BC tighter. We all nodded.

"Beside's it's no fun when we can't mess with you," Brick whispers in my ear but it's loud enough for my sisters to hear too. This turned out better than expected.

**Say my name- Destiny's child**


	5. Beautiful Girls, & Reply

Blossom's POV

"I know you can't beat us at a singing contest," Buttercup declared, smirking evilly at her counterpart. She always knew how to get under his skin. He got in her face and growled.

"I bet we can." He smirked back. She pulled back a little.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Then some girl from the table next to us yelled, "Don't let him insult the female race, BC!" BC's grin grew larger, and then some guy yelled, "You insult yourselves."

"This isn't gonna be good." Bubbles murmured hugging her boyfriend, Boomer's arm. He shakes his head in agreement. Brick and I sigh from our seats.

"So when a good day for you, bitch?" Buttercup asked slyly. "'Cause I'm ready to beat you ass any day of the year." Butch pretended to think.

"Saturday, 7 o' clock the usual place?" he smirked again. Buttercup shrugged.

"Fine by me bitch." She smiled, turned to us, "C'mon girls." Bubbles and I sighed together before getting up. Bubbles kissed Boomer good bye before leaving. We arrived home and BC put us to work Bubbles with costumes and me with picking the song. "And you will **not** say a word about anything to _them_." We knew exactly who she was talking about. We agreed. Wednesday flowed to Thursday which changed to Friday, and then Saturday. We put on the costumes Bubbles put together. We all had black skinnies, and converse in our signurature color. Our tops consisted of a silk like black vest and a tube top also in our colors. We each added our own accessories. "Ready?" This had turned out bigger than I thought it would. The thing is we'd be singing at the same time so here goes nothing. We put on our head sets and walked onstage. I saw the boys in button ups and converse in their colors and blue jeans. A girl came up and announced that we'd be singing Beautiful Girls Reply by Jojo, and to my shock, the boys would be singing Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston. We started first.

Bl/Bu/BC: _**I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**_

Br/Bo/Bu:** You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over **

BC:_** Yeah yeah  
I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished  
that I would be your baby  
**_Bl/Bu:_**(be your baby)  
You try to spit some game  
Asking me girl what ya name  
Saw that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me  
that we'd have fun together  
**_Bl/Bu:_**(fun together)  
**_

Bu:**See it started at the park  
Used to chill at the dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever  
**Br/Bo:**(lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together  
**Br/Bo:**(last together)  
**

Bl:_**I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know you're only mine  
Tonight is yours  
But tomorrows for another guy  
**_Bu/BC:_**(another guy)**_

Br:** See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy**

Bl/Bu/BC:_** I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**_

Br/Bo/Bu:** You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over  
**

Bu:_** You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Cos your curiosity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion  
**_Bl/BC:_**(no confusion)  
I took ya to the floor  
Had ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I left you hot  
With your mind is still running wild  
**_Bl/BC:_** (running wild)**_

Bo:** It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away ****  
****For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other  
And then I came out mummy move me down south  
Oh I wid my girl who i thought was my world  
It came out to be  
that she wasnt the girl for me  
**Br/Bu:**(girl for me)**

BC:_** I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know you're only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love  
**_Bl/Bu:_**(fall in love)**_

Bu:__**See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy**

Girls:_** I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**_

Boys:** You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over**

****Bl:_** Now a couple months have past  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothin lasts forever  
**_Bu/BC:_**(lasts forever)  
I mash up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be surprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better  
**_Bu/BC:_**(known better)  
**_

Br:** Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slightin'  
And I don't know  
How to make it better  
**Bo/Bu:**(make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever  
**Bo/Bu:**(think it's clever)**

Bub:_** Damn all these beautiful girls  
**_Bl/BC:_**(you should have known)  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
**_Bl/BC:_**(cuz I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**_****

Bo:__**You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal**

Once the song ended. The crowd applauded and the curtains closed. The emcee asked who the crowd thought was better but they couldn't decide so it was left in a tie.

"Still better than you," BC commented.

"Are not." Butch retorted.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are-"

"Enough." Bubbles yelled. They walked us home, but we walked in silence. A happy silence.

Ugh bad ending but it's all I got.


End file.
